sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Everafter War
The Everafter War 'is the seventh book in the Sisters Grimm series written by Michael Buckley. Picking up after the dramatic cliffhanger that ended Book Six, Sabrina and Daphne’s prayers are finally answered when their parents awake from their sleeping spell. But their happy reunion is short-lived, as they are caught in the middle of a war between the Scarlet Hand and Prince Charming’s Everafter army. As the family works to help the prince’s ragtag group of rebels and protect their friends, Sabrina comes face-to-face with the family’s deadliest enemy—the mysterious Master—who reveals a secret so shocking it will rock the entire family to its core. Blurb After two years trapped in enchanted sleep, Daphne and Sabrina’s parents are finally free. Unfortunately, they’ve awoken to chaos in Ferryport Landing. Prince Charming and his band of rebels are in hiding, plotting war against the Master and his henchmen. At first Sabrina is glad to have her family back. But after taking care of herself and Daphne for so long, she has forgotten how different—and challenging—life with parents can be. Meanwhile, the Master has dark plans for the Grimms. Finally, the family will come face-to-face with their tormentor, and a betrayal so deep that it will change their world forever! Dedication ''"For my brother, Edwin" Acknowledgements "These books benefit from the amazing editing of Susan Van Metre and Maggie Lehrman, who not only correct my bad grammar but encourage me to navigate down roads I would never have known to take. The books also owe greatly to the tireless efforts of Jason Wells, who sings their praises near and far (even on weekends). Thanks to everyone at Amulet/Abrams who works so hard to make such beautiful books. I owe a great deal of thanks to my literary agent, Alison Fargis, as well as her team at Stonesong Press, and, as always, Joe Deasy, who eagerly reads, and rereads every manuscript. Much thanks to Lucie Plaisimon, Caroline Hochberg, Ayshia Levy and Zakiya Casey for their friendly smiles. But mostly thanks to Alison, who gave me Finn, who gives my aimless life an explanation." Plot *Under Construction* '''Prologue Sabrina and Daphne finds out who the Master behind the Scarlet Hand is and, much to their horror, it is someone they never expected... 'Chapter One' Sabrina and Daphne entertain unexpected guests, the three bears and Goldilocks, who was revealed at the end of Tales from the Hood. Although Sabrina and Daphne encourage Goldilocks to help them wake their parents up, Goldilocks is worried that she will not be able to wake up Henry with true love's kiss, as he is married and in love with Veronica. However, it is obvious that Goldilocks's feelings towards Henry have not died after many years of separation. After much persuasion from Sabrina, Daphne and Jake, Goldilocks finally relents and goes upstairs to try and break the curse placed upon Henry and Veronica. As they are going up the stairs, Daphne invites a timid Red to join them as they go to break the curse. At the top of the stairs they meet Granny Relda, who smiles and hugs Goldilocks as if she were one of her own children, suggesting that Relda has no hard feelings towards Goldie. However, Goldie attempts to apologise but is interrupted by Relda who anticipates Goldilocks' apology. Goldilocks tries once more to get out of the task, by suggesting Prince Charming to take her place and kiss Veronica instead, but is again persuaded otherwise. Just as Goldilocks goes to kiss Henry, she is interrupted by Puck's entrance, who is annoyed at being woken up and gives the Grimm family a stern telling off! When Relda explains to Puck about Goldie's presence, he acts surprised to find out that Henry and Veronica are under a spell, joking that he always thought that they were 'really lazy'. Goldilocks finally finds the courage to kiss Henry but, much to everyone's disappointment, it seems as though the kiss does not work. Amidst all the annoyance, the Grimms receive another visitor who is revealed to be Ms. Smirt, the girls caseworker. Ms. Smirt has come to review and assess how the girls' are getting on with Relda but, through her assessment, finds the environment unsatisfactory. She decides to take Sabrina and Daphne back to the orphanage. Whilst on the train back to the orphanage, Daphne explains to Ms. Smirt about secret world of the Everafter. Ms. Smirt mocks Daphne, thinking that Daphne is lying and is starting to go insane. Sabrina, on the other hand, tries to get Daphne to stop talking, as she is worried that the secrecy of the Everafters will be compromised. Ms. Smirt wants proof of the existence of the fairy tale characters. Just then, Puck saves the day again and appears in front of Minerva with his wings unfurled, proving Daphne right. Ms. Smirt, however, is horrified and further panics when Puck comes strolling through the aisle with his beautiful wings extended proudly. Ms. Smirt cries out and scoots back under the seat. With Puck's help, Daphne confronts Ms. Smirt. However, things turn messy as Puck realises that the train is about to go through the barrier, which he is unable to pass through. When the train passes though the barrier, Puck is thrown around the train as a result, causing Sabrina to yank the emergency break. In a desperate attempt to get off the train, Puck metamorphoses into a rhinoceros and breaks down the door. In the form of a rhino, Puck manages to get off the train with Sabrina and Daphne closely behind. Once they get off the train, they see that Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Elvis, Goldilocks, Red Riding Hood, three bears are waiting for them. However, surprisingly, in front of them, their parents are waiting with arms outstretched. Therefore suggesting that Goldilocks' kiss has worked. Sabrina and Daphne explain the situation to their parents, thereby strengthening Henry's desire to go back to Manhattan and away from the Everafter, much to the despair of the rest of the family. 'Chapter Two' When Henry declares that he wants to go back to Manhattan, Jake and the rest of the Grimm family protests stating that Henry and Veronica have been presumed dead for two years and going back will cause trouble. After an eventful journey back home, with the car changing shape-due to the stretching powder used by Jake- and being destroyed by Puck's tantrum, Henry orders Sabrina and Daphne to pack their bags as they are going to get the first train back to Manhattan. Whilst packing, Veronica and the Grimm girls discuss how their lives was and how they know of their mother's secret life helping the Everafter in Faerie-New York. As Henry, Veronica, Sabrina and Daphne prepare to leave, they are met by the Scarlet Hand led by Mayor Heart. Mayor Heart gives the order to attack the Grimm family, resulting in Jake being shot by an arrow. Red Riding Hood asks why they are being attacked and is told that the Scarlet Hand want to know where Prince Charming and Mr. Canis are hiding, as they are considered traitors by the Hand. Jake's health starts to deteriorate due to his injury and as a result needs immediate medical attention. However, due to the fact that the Hand has surrounded the Grimm's house, they are forced to use the Room of Reflection. It is through the Room of Reflection that the Grimm family walk into the makeshift camp made by Prince Charming and his army. 'Chapter Three' Camp Charming exactly resembles the fort seen by the two sisters in the future, shown in Magic and other Misdemeanors, much to horror of Sabrina and Daphne. Whilst at Camp Charming, the Grimm family are reunited with Mr. Canis who is currently physically weak due to the loss of the Wolf. They are also reunited with Snow, who is now the Camp's resident drill sergeant. The family find out that Charming and Snow are not talking to each other, because Snow had declined Charming's proposal. Other Everafters start to join the Camp, including Pinocchio, much to the delight of Geppetto who had not seen his son for nearly two hundred years. Sabrina witnesses their reunion and tries not to feel bitter, as she did not experience the happy reunion that she was dreaming of. Henry is still insistent about leaving Ferryport Landing, and has acquired the directions needed to get back to Manhattan. Due to this, the girls day their goodbyes to the family and prepare to leave. However, Sabrina feels reluctant to leave as she thinks that it is wrong to leave, when there is a war brewing and some Everafters could be hurt. She is also hesitant to leave the rest of her family behind, when they need her the most. The family are soon lost as they wonder aimlessly in the woods resulting in Henry and Veronica having a argument about Henry plans for the family. In the midst of the argument, the family are attacked by hobgoblins from the Scarlet Hand. Henry and Veronica fight off the giants and they send the girls back to the Camp. Once they reach the Camp, Charming is outraged that the girls could have led the hobgoblins back to the refuge. However he is reassured once Henry and Veronica return and states that they have subdued twelve of them. Charming gives orders to find the remaining two hobgoblins before they get back to the Scarlet Hand and reveal the location of the Camp. 'Chapter Four' Before nightfall, the camp received more than three dozen additional Everafter refugees, resulting in Charming declaring a state of emergency as he is worried that the new Everafters are going to ignite a war. However, Charming is disappointed as the majority of the new escapees are not interested in joining Charming's army, with only six new recruits. The Everafter War Gallery Book7.jpg|The Front Cover Book 7 The Everafter War Paperback.jpeg|Paperback 7.1.jpg|The girls drink tea with the Three Bears 7.2.jpeg|Veronica embraces her daughters 7.3.jpeg|Geppetto and Pinocchio reunite 7.4.jpg|Puck is infuriated by the notion of marrying Sabrina in the future 7.5.jpeg|Sabrina escapes a dragon in the form of a goose 7.6.jpeg|Briar Rose's funeral 7.7.jpeg|Puck's unicorn diarrhoea prank 7.8.jpeg|Henry and Sabrina bond 7.9.jpeg|Sabrina grows a handy extra limb 7.10.jpeg|The Master's identity is revealed Book Sources (Sourced from Wikia) Below is a list of links to other sites that sell new and used books, and may also have further information about books you are looking for: *Amazon.com *Amazon.de *Amazon.fr *Amazon.co.uk *AddALL *Barnes & Noble *Google Book Search Category:Real-world Category:Books Category:Michael Buckley Books